Three's a Crowd
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Separated from their friends from an accident, Kagome, Hibari, and Mukuro rely on a small cave to keep them warm. Temptations are too tempting.... M/F/M *LEMON*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: Chrome won't exist in this one, because it has to make sense, and I can't have her here as Mukuro when it tire her, not because I don't like her, anyways you'll find out later. But, Hibari and Mukuro know each other and Kagome. Also, Tsuna and Kagome are siblings**

**Ages:**

**Kagome** – 19

**Tsuna **– 17.5

**Hibari** – 20

**Mukuro** - 22

**Three's A Crowd**

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

"Nee-san! Mukuro! Hibari! Your foot!" Tsuna shouted but it was too late. The explosion already went off, throwing the three away from their group.

They were training where Ryouhei and Colonello trained. There were all kinds of traps. Traps that make you fall into the pit of spikes, snakes, bombs, lions, and more.

Kagome unknowingly stepped onto the bomb trap with Mukuro and Hibari around her. Triggering the other bomb traps, making the explosion powerful.

Tsuna and the others paused and spread out to search for their teammate. Each hopping that they were together or looking for each other.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Kagome groaned and sat up, clutching her head.

"Did anyone catch that truck's number?" She called out. Getting no reply, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Trees, bushes, roots, and all kind of Mother Nature surrounded her.

Standing up slowly trying not to worsen her injuries, she dusted herself off from twigs and leaves. Gathering her wits, she spins in a circle with her eyes closed and her pointing in a direction. She stopped and went into that direction.

Couple of minutes later, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Going into a defensive position, she awaited for whatever was about to come out.

Stepping out dressed in a long coat with a fur collar, white button up shirt, with a black tie, and black pants, complete with mixed matched eyes; Mukuro.

Mukuro, eyeing Kagome in her defensive stance, took one look in his surroundings and turned to a different direction.

Kagome, surprised that it was Mukuro, relaxed her stance until she saw him turn around.

"Oi! Do you know where we are?" Kagome asked him, looking over his figure, seeing he also, covered in leaves and twigs. '_So even the high and mighty, Mukuro gets messy._' She sniggered in her mind. Seeing him turn to another direction, she panicked. "Don't leave me behind!" She shouted at him. Quickly walking to his figure, she tugged on his sleeve.

Mukuro, feeling a tug on his sleeve, looked down at Kagome. Seeing her rugged figure, he sighed. "No, I have no idea where we are. And if I think back about it, you, and me, along with Hibari, were thrown away from a triggered of bombs, so he's somewhere around here." He informed her. "By your fault." He also added quietly.

Hearing that he blamed her, her temper quickly took over.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have x-ray vision!" She shouted at him. "Plus, if Hibari hadn't tripped you, making you accidently throwing the knives in my direction, I wouldn't have stepped on it."

"Maybe I wanted to throw knifes at you." He taunted back at her and continued to walk in the direction he picked out.

Stomping her feet, she shook her fist at him. "Ohh! You! You… you… you… Asshole!" She shouted at him.

"Yes, me, me, me, and I do have an asshole, that is correct." He replied, teasing her. It really is amusing to make her mad.

"Keep it down, down there. I'm trying to take a nap." A voice flowed down upon them.

Looking up, the both spotted Hibari, lying down on a branch with his hibird on his head, with its head in its wing wearing his regular school clothes.

"Hibari!" Kagome replied, happily to see him.

"Hn." Ignoring him, he looked towards the sky, and seeing it quickly darken, he informed his teammates.

"It's going to rain soon." Just right after he said that, it began a downpour.

"You jinxed it!" Kagome accused.

Ignoring the angry banshee, he walked quickly, trying to find some shelter.

Kagome looked up at Hibari, with him looking down at her; she gave him her puppy eyes.

Sighing, he jumped down, causing his hibird quickly flapping it's wings, and landed on his head, with a angry peck and soon going back to sleep. He wouldn't admit it, but the female made him do things he questioned himself about.

Kagome, happily that Hibari joined, quickly jogged off towards Mukuro, with him walking behind slowly. Both males decided that they would keep a distance between them, since they really didn't get along.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

20 minutes later, soaking wet from the heavy downpour, and Kagome, shivering from the harsh wind and wearing only shorts and a t-shirt, bumped into Mukuro's back. Going to his side, she looked for the reason why he stopped. In front of him was a cave obviously empty from the roots and grass covering the entrance.

Clapping happily to find a somewhat roof over her head, she cleared the entrance and crawled inside, giving the males a good look of her backside. Seeing that the entrance was about three feet, and the inside about five feet, she realized that she could stand with her head almost touching the roof with her hand measurements.

Hearing scuffling at the entrance, she looked down to see someone enter, along with another person; she realized that they were Mukuro and Hibari.

Gathering some dry sticks, she took out a lighter, given from Colonello as a gift, she lighted some sticks. As soon as she could see, she realized something else. The height of the cave was a good thing, the width was small. She bet if Mukuro lay on his side, it would barely fit him giving him about four feet of space that he can turn about.

Noticing that the fire was about to go off, she reached behind her to gather more sticks. Touching nothing but roots and dirt, she looked behind her to see zero sticks. Looking around, hoping that there would a stray, her face quickly fell.

Putting her hands near the fire hoping that it'll warm her up, she heard a rustle of cloth and the entrance disappeared from her sight. Looking up to see Mukuro, sacrificing his jacket to keep the warmth in the cave, she gave him a smile.

Hibari, not wanting to be second best, took off his Namimori committee jacket and dropped it over her head. Feeling something wet and warm plop on her head, and Hibari's scent, she gathered the item in her lap and realized it was his jacket. She gave Hibari a questioning look.

"Your shivering and wet. Quickly dry off if you don't want to catch a cold." Hibari informed her.

Doing as he says, she wondered about their attitude. Hibari was cranky because he was woken from her and Mukuro's verbal fight. Mukuro, we'll he is being kind. _'I wondered if he bumped his head._' She thought. '_Well not kind. Common sense to keep the warmth in an area, you have to block off any exits.'_

Hearing a rustle behind her, she saw Hibari lying down on the ground, next to her and closing his eyes. Mukuro was sitting on the other side of the small going out fire.

Few minutes later, she lay on her side, besides Hibari, who had his eyes closed; making her unable to tell if he was asleep or awake. Still wet and shivering, she saw the dying fire give one last flicker before going out, blanketing all three of them in darkness.

Hearing something clicking, she tried to find the source when she realized that it was coming from her own teeth. Willing it to stop, she scuffled closer to Hibari, not touching his person. Hearing something being brushed away, and a tall figure lying down next to her, she realized it was Mukuro. Smiling in his directing, knowing that he can't see, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Quickly sitting up and giving a sneeze, she realized that her nose was stuffy. Still in somewhat wet clothing, she pouted. Hibari and Mukuro woke to hear a sneeze and realized that it was from Kagome. Mukuro reached for Kagome, who response squealed from the unexpected touch, quickly felt her forehead. He frowned. She was burning up.

"Kagome… Your burning up." Mukuro told her.

"N-n-nah-uh." She replied. "I-I'm pur-pur-perfectly ffffine." Stuttering.

Looking on the other side, they both nodded. Shrugging out of their clothing, leaving their boxers on, Hibari addressed Kagome this time.

"Kagome. Take off your clothes." He bluntly told her.

Turning to her left, she questioned him. "What? You pur-pur-perverts!" She shouted.

"Your catching a cold, and your clothing is quiet wet. We're not sure if you have pneumonia. You need to get warm quickly and this is the fastest way. Sharing body heat." He explained to her.

Going over what he told her, she nodded slowly. Luckily for her, it was dark, so they cant see her assets. Slipping the wet shirt from her body and flinging it away, followed the shorts. She wondered if she has to take off her bra.

"Bra also, Kagome." Mukuro told her, hearing her hesitation.

"I-I know!" She replied hastily.

'_It's ok Kago-girl. It's dark and they can't see my figure.'_ Reaching behind her back with unsteady fingers, she tried to unhook the hooks.

Mukuro, hearing her having trouble, helped her unhook them.

Squealing from the cold touch, she jumped, and scuffled away and onto Hibari's lap. Feeling Kagome on his lap, his mind was giving him dirty images. Putting his head in his hand, he groaned into it. Hearing a groan, she quickly got off the heat thinking she hurt him.

"You ok, Hibari-kun?" She asked of him.

"Never better." Was a muffled reply. Images of her naked under him, moaning, grunting, mewing his name was sent to his mind. Feeling a tightening of his boxers, he sighed heavily.

"Let's just lie down, and try to get better." Mukuro said from behind her.

Lying their clothing down onto the ground, to make a covering for themselves, Kagome feeling heat emitting from both sides of her, felt herself get warmed, her mind drifted off to both males.

No doubt, they were cute. Wait, not cute… Hot. Extremely hot. Trying so hard not to snuggle to the warm, she drifted off into sleep with the others following soon afterwards.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Kagome woke up to the sounds of the heavy drum beats of the rain and snuggled closer to the foreign warmth as she rubbed the tip of her nose against something smooth and warm. She sighed and rubbed her nose against it again, then pressed her hands against it. 'It's hard like iron but soft like silk.'

Kagome opened her eyes, and nearly gasped as her sleep-fogged mind registered what could only be someone's well-built chest at the end of her nose. She glanced down at her hand on Hibari's chest. '_I just molested Hibari in his sleep!'_ Feeling something on her waist, she looked down at his arm just as Hibari drew her closer to him. He slept on his side facing her, with his other arm above her head and her breast pressed tightly to his chest.

Feeling herself being drew away from her warmth, only to meet another warmth against her back, she turned her head to notice Mukuro, spooning her with her head on Hibari's chest. Feeling something on her hipbone, she looked down and saw Mukuro's hand rubbing that area and sliding up onto her stomach with his hand spread out to hold her protectively against his back.

Feeling something hard near her butt, she realized what it was. Closing her eyes and trying not to panic, she willed herself to sleep, hoping that the next time she woke up, it'll disappear. Few moments later, her chest rose and fell in a rhythm with her cuddled like a teddy bear to both males.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Waking up to someone kissing her neck and massaging her breasts, she snapped her eyes open. She was still facing Hibari, and registered that it was Mukuro molesting her. Feeling his hand going dangerously low, onto her more feminine body where she hadn't been touched for a long time, besides herself. Feeling the finger trace the design on her underwear and onto her backside to grope her butt. His hand slip under her panties, she followed where his hands traced on her skin and soon jerked, once his hands found her clit.

Blushing furiously, she was about to turn around, until a single digit entered her. Gasping into the dark cavern, she stilled. Looking to Hibari, breathing out a sigh to find that he's still sleeping, she bit her lip, as the digit left her hot hole and onto her clit and entering again this time with two fingers, her his rose to encourage him. Jerking again as he began to pump his finger and rub her clit with his thumb, she brought her hand to her mouth to muffle the pants.

Feeling something in her gut, wanting to be released, she moved her hips along with his finger and her world exploded. Jerking and moving her hips so that her lips swallow his finger, she panted, coming down from her high, registering that her panties were soaked from the juices that she made.

Angrily she turned to Mukuro; she opened her mouth to have his own covered it. Gasping in shock, which Mukuro dived into her mouth to explore and prodded. Forgetting why she was angry, she closed her eyes and turned towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her flush body under his, soon to have fight for dominance between tongues.

It went unnoticed as his hand left her panties, as he settled his body between her legs. Rubbing his erection on her panties, she moaned into Mukuro's mouth, not wanting to wake Hibari, as they moved against each other.

Letting go of Kagome's mouth, only to latch onto her neck as he nipped, sucked and kiss it. Finding her weak point beneath her jaw, where her pulse fluttered, he sucked it. Growling possessively and annoyed, he released himself from his boxers to have his erection brought out to the world. Standing tall and proud, Kagome's hand trailed down his chest to his stomach, and onto his erection.

Grasping the impressive length, she began to pump her hand. Tracing a vein and massaging the tip with her thumb, her hand was soon knocked away, and felt her panties moved aside to free her hole without it leaving her body.

Rubbing his erection at her entrance to gather some wetness for an easy slide, he pushed the bulbous head into her entrance and with a jerk, he slide himself into her hot, tight hole. Groaning against her neck, at the tight squeeze, he let herself adjust to his size until her ready go.

Feeling stretched beyond anything before, she panted. 'God, he's big!' Went through her head. She had never felt fuller than before, his head touched her secret spot, which hadn't been touched for a long time.

Moving her hips, they both gasps as the sensation went through their body.

Pushing against Mukuro, he pulled out a few inches before thrusting back in, taking things nice and slow, gradually picking up his pace, withdrawing from her almost completely before thrusting into her again, tearing mewling cries from her, his eyes turned lustful as he continued his assault on her young body, enjoying her passionate responses.

Mukuro covered her mouth, when she cried out as he pounded into her body with more vigor than before. His hand moved from her hips to one of her breasts into his hand, caressing and tweaking the sensitive nipple. He continued his vigorous thrusting, as his other hand coming around her slender body to her clit, rubbing it as he continued to thrust into her.

Kagome came so suddenly jerking in spasms, without warning and both moaned deeply in each mouth, out of pleasure she was clenching Mukuro so tightly, he couldn't stop himself from cumming deep inside of her body, his seed splashing against her womb in hot torrents. Both were breathing hard as Kagome milked him of his seed.

Both groaning in pleasure as he slid from her to lie on his side, Kagome felt his seed escape from her body. 'I can't believe he came that much.' Turing towards him, she kisses his lips before resting her head on his chest with his hands going through her hair.

Kagome soon fell asleep in his arms from their love making and Mukuro soon followed.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Hours later, Kagome woke up to something wet and warm on her breasts. Opening her eyes, sighing, thinking it was Mukuro, she looked down to her breasts tell him to knock it off until her eyes matched with regular brown eyes. Shock, she continued to watch him, until he bit down on a nipple. A yelp escaped her and she covered her mouth.

Glaring down at her nipple abuser, she pouted slightly. Hearing a soft chuckle escape from him, he leaned up to kiss her. Hibari tilted her chin up and slanted his lips across hers in a demanding kiss that was anything but gentle.

She couldn't deny it any longer--she was attracted to both of them, lusted after them. Gripping Hibari's shoulder Kagome attacked his mouth with as much vigor and passion as he did her, surprising him for a split second before his eyes flashed in lust. Growling he pushed her back against the ground nipping lips and twining their tongues, taking complete control of the kiss. He eased a single finger into Kagome's womanhood, moving it slowly in and out before gently adding a second finger as she hissed in pleasure.

Flipping so that Kagome was on top, she slid down her womanhood, stomach, chest and breasts over the buldging erection, as she kissed her way downward. Tugging the boxers down and throwing it away, she grasps his erection. Her eyes widened as she took in his lower half, impressed. She touched Hibari's member softly, gently, clearly curious and unsure, for she has never went down on anyone.

Kagome grip him fully and squeeze lightly tearing a broken muffled moan from him. Kagome moved to lie in front of his member. Sunlight peered through the makeshift door, and she saw a bead of precum formed at the tip of his impressive erection, furthering her curiosity, swiping her tongue over Hibari's erection tearing a hiss of pleasure from him.

"Just like that..." He sighed.

Kagome acknowledged his words by drawing her tongue down the length of him and back up, tracing every veins she could see with her tongue, tearing muffled sounds from Hibari. Glancing up at him, their eyes met, blue and brown as she took the tip of him into her mouth and lapped at him with her tongue before giving one daring suck. Hibari threw his head back and clenched his teeth, air escaping him in one gush no woman had ever made him feel quite like this.

Satisfied with his reaction, Kagome took more of Hibari's manhood into her mouth being able to fit about half, before it became uncomfortable, she began moving up and down, her hand coming up to stroke what she couldn't fit. Hibari's hands gripped her head keeping her in place as he arched forward into her warm mouth. Watching him derive so much pleasure from her actions made Kagome moan softly around the twitching member, sending pleasant vibrations throughout Hibari's body. Moving her head up and down faster, she felt him pulse once… twice, until he came with a grunt of pleasure.

Kagome had one of two choices swallow or choke, she swallowed as much of the slightly salty liquid as she could but the excess trailed down her chin and lips. Hibari pulled her up and roughly took possession of her mouth, with her on all fours, she vigorously returned it. Breaking free from his lips her breath came out shuddering against his lips.

Resting her forehead in the curve of his shoulder and neck she placed small kisses at his neck moving up to his neck, nipping at the curve, licking, kissing and blowing softly, delighting in his pleasure as he moaned and tightened his grasp on her waist. It made her feel decidedly wonderful that she was bringing him such pleasure, it was such a rush.

"Get on your fours." Hibari whispered to her. Positioning herself on her hands and knees, with her butt towards him.

Hibari wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and positioned his hard cock at her wet entrance. He pushed in slowly and groaned as the head of his cock entered her moist, tight, womanhood. Both glanced at Mukuro to see if he woke up to their actions. Seeing him still asleep, he thrust once, hard into tight virginal.

"God, Kagome. Your, so, _tight_." Hibari growled out trying his best to stay still and let her adjust to his girth.

If there was one thing Kagome noticed, it was both males member size. Hibari's member was longer, while Mukuro's was thicker.

Hibari started to move slowly with shallow thrusts. He pulled halfway out of her and thrust in about two inches before Kagome slammed her hips backwards making him sink into her completely drawing moans from both of them. He gave a startled groan as Kagome clenched and unclenched his cock.

Kagome moaned when Hibari hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Hibari's thrusts were now hard and deep forcing Kagome to go down on her chest. She sank to her elbows thrusting back against Hibari, who was now leaning over her, lacing his hands with hers, he continued at a steady pace, ruthlessly plundering her young body, not that you would hear her complaining.

Pulling out he plunged back into her, stuffing his whole erection into her tearing another cry from her, he was hitting even deeper now in this position. His hand gripped her hip, as his other hand went to go play with her breast. Pulling and pinching the nipple, drawing out a muffle cry.

"Oh God!" Kagome whispered.

She covered her mouth and cried out in surprise as her muscles tightened to an almost painful degree around Hibari who, also surprised, ejaculated deep inside of her womb. Hibari rested his head against her back as she milked him for all he was worth, hips still pumping.

Whimpering and coming down from her high, she panted against the clothing under her as Hibari kissed along her spine.

Pulling out of her tight sheath, they both groaned at the sensation. Lying on his back, Hibari pulled her flush towards his side. One hand around her waist in a possessive embrace, as his other hand, act like a pillow. Kissing behind her ear, he rested his head above hers, and listened to her breath even out. Hibari noticed that it went back to a heavy downpour. Smirking at the weather, he nuzzled her hair, and followed her into the land of dreams.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Kagome woke up to the urge to release herself. Struggling out of the two male's possessive embrace, she crawled towards the entrance. Seeing and hearing that it was still raining, she quickly skittered across the field and into the bushes to relieve herself. While waiting for the liquid to come out, she thought back to the two male that she had sex with.

She wasn't going to deny it, she loved them both, from when they met. Hibari with his cool, elegant looks to Mukuro's rough, raggedy, outward appearance and his mixed matched eyes.

Feeling the release, she quickly used a clean leaf, years of studying plants to know that it was clean and can be used as a napkin, she cleaned herself. Noticing something white on the ground she examined it and soon blushed. Before her were mixtures of her, Hibari, and Mukuro's essence.

Shivering from the cold rain drops and the wind, she quickly crawled back inside pulling the makeshift door aside to have both males wide awake and looking at her. Blushing she went into the middle. Sitting herself in Hibari's lap, with her back against his chest, she pulled Mukuro towards herself with his back to her chest and her legs out before him.

Both males felt her shiver and didn't complain. Hibari snaked his arms around her stomach to hold her, while Mukuro played with her legs.

Seeing that Kagome asleep and warm, Mukuro got off of her to lie down, and she whimpered but soon stopped as the warmth came back to her. Hibari also lay down and they both spooned the female.

Both thought about their conversation earlier when Kagome was releasing herself. They both accepted that the other male love Kagome and they willingly agree to share her. They couldn't be separated from her, for it would be like having your soul split in half and never full.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

"What are you two up to?" Kagome had obviously caught the little exchange. She woke up to two pairs of hands groping her.

They just grinned before she knew it, she found herself straddling Hibari and Mukuro pushed her down so she lay flush against him, her breast crushed against the hard pale chest, his erection, once again hard pulsing against her stomach. Mukuro positioned himself behind her, Kagome looked behind her confused.

"What are you-" She cried out as he abruptly thrust himself back into her thoroughly used sheath, pumping in and out for a few strokes before pulling out. He slid a finger along her untouched hole and her eyes widened as she looked into Hibari's eyes.

"Is he...?"

Hibari grinned, his one rarely used grin, that was all the answer she needed. Her eyes widened just before Mukuro began working a single finger in and out of her bottom, she bit her lip trying to get used to the slightly alien feeling. Soon another finger joined it, attempting to loosen the tight hole. She whimpered softly burying her face into Hibari's shoulder, he rubbed her back.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's a bit weird and uncomfortable..." Kagome replied.

After a few moments her body began to relax becoming used to the foreign feeling going in and out of her anal. It was then Mukuro pulled his fingers from her body and eased the head of his erection coated with Kagome's juices into her bottom. She cried out painfully as his head popped into her bottom, Hibari murmured softly rubbing her back without even realizing what he was doing.

Mukuro grunted and groaned at the tight squeeze.

"Are you all right."

"Go slow, please." Mukuro nodded before gently rocking back and forth slowly easing more and more of his thick staff into her body until he was completely sheathed within her. Mukuro nodded to Hibari over Kagome's shoulder. Slow and steady he began moving until he felt Kagome shift her hips, the pain easing until pleasure began to replace it.

Mukuro stilled inside her when he saw what Hibari was going to do. Hibari slid himself into her slick womanhood, tearing a gasping cry from Kagome. She had never felt so stuffed, both of them inside of her at once, she'd only heard about these kinds of things; she had never expected to experience it herself. God it felt so good...so _sinful_. Her eyes closed for a moment before snapping open as they began to move. When Mukuro pushed in Hibari pulled out and vice versa. They continued this slow and steady torture for a few moments before Kagome's voice echoed in their ears.

Whimpering and panting, both males knew what she wanted.

As soon they heard what she wanted, they instantly changed the pace and depth of their thrusts. Kagome cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, Hibari's hands gripping her hips tightened as he watched the blissful expression on her face. Mukuro, who's hand were braced on the makeshift bed next to their heads, he used one to move her hair away from her neck and back before placing kisses on the sweat slicked skin.

Hibari's lips savagely tore into Kagome's, and pulled her up making her breasts bounce, she eagerly returned it with as much force; she could feel her pleasure mounting and knew that Mukuro and Hibari were most likely feeling it as well. And like a dam bursting an orgasm hit Kagome so hard, she nearly fainted. Mukuro and Hibari continued, their orgasm reaching, and they both spilled their seeds.

She was sure she was going to die from pleasure. But damn what a way to go. Lights flashed behind her eyes as their names escaped her mouth in the greatest orgasm of her life. Dimly she could hear the cries of the two men before she felt the warmth of each of their seed filling her already overstuffed body.

Mukuro collapsed to the side of Kagome and Hibari, not wanting to crush her.

Opening her mouth, Kagome planned her trick. "I thought you hated crowds." She told him, poking his cheek."

"I do. Why?" Hibari replied, unknowingly, setting Kagome's trap.

"Because Hibari-ku, three's a crowd." Kagome replied back with a giggle.

Replying to her, Hibari re-new his thrusting, and so they continued until Kagome was too exhausted.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Walking back to the training area, Kagome in the middle of both males, they arrived.

It was sunny, and nature didn't have any evidence of it raining the past week. During the raining week, all three performed different and erotic ways of love making. On the last day, Kagome was sore, that the guys only petted and groomed her.

The boys remained the same; tolerated each other for Kagome's sake. They wouldn't want her to get angry because of their fights, so they stayed neutral.

Reaching the training area, Kagome rushed to engulf Tsuna in an embrace. Tsuna cried happily that his onee-san was safe. All of them agreed to go home and rest. Not wanting to trigger any more bombs, Colonello had marked each bomb.

"So, what did you three do while you guys were missing?" Tsuna asked his sister.

"Oh, we explored when we had the chance." Kagome replied with a double meaning. Looking back to the males behind them, she winked at both Mukuro and Hibari.

Oh, they couldn't wait to explore again. And explore they shall do.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N: My first lemon.**

**Hope you guys like it. It took me a long time to finish this. **

**10 hours from beginning to end. Had to pause and think out each situation.**

**Review!**


End file.
